


Barefoot, Collared, and Pregnant

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Evil, Evil Kim Possible, Evil Ron Stoppable, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Impregnation, Marriage, Master/Servant, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: What if Evil Ron had wrested control of the Reverse Polarizer from Electronique and managed to use the Reverse Polarizer's evil ray of light to strike Kim Possible in order to change her personality? What would have been the fate of Team Go and the world itself with an Evil Duo of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable? AU. OneShot.
Relationships: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Barefoot, Collared, and Pregnant

Evil Ron wrested control of the Reverse Polarizer from Electronique. "You couldn't even figure out that the first person you should have used this on was Kim Possible!"

Evil Ron positioned the Reverse Polarizer as Kim dodged an attack from the super-strong Hego and began fighting one of the Wego twins and his army of clones. Electronique did a leg sweep almost on instinct in order to get the Reverse Polarizer back.

In another timeline, Evil Ron was taken aback by the attack and had to fight Electronique; in this timeline . . . Evil Ron jumped on instinct and, based on his knowledge of Kim Possible, predicted where her footwork would land her. The red jet of light shot forth from the Reverse Polarizer and was hurled towards the unawares Kim Possible. As Kim Possible took down the army of one of the Wego twins, she was forced to dodge yet another attack by the herculean Hego and twisted in the air too late to see the red light collide with her airborne body. The red light struck Kim Possible and the entirety of Team Go froze. Kim landed on her feet with her knees bent and her hair covering her visage. Team Go stood motionless as if awaiting something monstrous as an eerie feeling overcame them all. Something within each of them was screaming inside as if their self-preservation instincts were going on overdrive. Electronique attempted to attack Ron in the hopes that he would be distracted, but it was not to be. She screamed in rage as Evil Ron immediately broke the Reverse Polarizer in half, threw the two large pieces to the floor, and smashed them to dust with a precise strike from his right leg.

"Boooyahahahahahaha!" chortled Evil Ron, "I have done it! Now, I have what I truly need to rule the world! Boooyahahahaha!"

"You will pay for this!" snapped Electronique. Her teeth clenched as she stared at Evil Ron with pure hatred. "You think I shall stand for this humiliation?"

Evil Kim opened her eyes and smiled at the room with an uncharacteristic grin as she rose to full height. She surveyed the area as the Team Go members stood frozen in fear as she calmly brushed her bangs to the side and she looked up at Evil Ron before moving towards his location. The Team Go members quickly backed away as she ran towards Electronique's location and jumped in the air.

Electronique heard a thud as if someone had landed behind her, but she paid no mind. Electronique continued her tirade as she wanted to let all her feelings out to tell the impudent blond boy what she would do. "I will make you suffer for destroying my -!"

She didn't live long enough to finish her sentence; her body falling to the metal floor. Her twisted and torn head began rolling across the top floor and spiraled downward to fall onto the ground below to bounce once from the impact before settling near the shade of the top floor panel. Blood trickled the ground that her head had rolled across.

The members of the Team Go family, whether good or evil, fled immediately from the vicinity in a panic. Only one member of Team Go would successfully escape and live to see the next day. Her panicked warnings would be seen as the harbinger of the horrors that would torment the world from then onward.

* * *

_Eight Years Later_

"We will take this wretched planet from you, Emperor Stoppable!" cried Warhok, as he and Warmonga stood on the opposite ends of the platform for their assigned duel with the Earth's Emperor. "Your feeble monkey powers are no match for our natural strength!"

"We know your game," said Warmonga, glaring at the Emperor before her. "You intend to use this technology to conquer the universe next; well, we won't be having that! Our conquest of your planet was approved by a federation of other alien inhabitants who fear your intentions. We shall put the killing stroke to your ambitions here and now!"

Evil Ron simply motioned them to come attack him. He had learned from experience to stop going into lengthy bouts of laughter and more importantly, those whose opinions concerned him found his habit to be annoying. _Besides, they weren't addressing me accurately. They shall suffer for such slander._

Evil Ron, utilizing the Monkey Powers he had awakened, punched straight through Warhok's stomach as the large alien ran towards him with the intent to smash his body to pieces. Ron calmly watched as his hand blew huge chunks of Warhok's flesh off his body and kept his fighting pose at the ready even as Warhok choked on his own blood. Warhok swiftly died heaving his own blood onto the ground. Warmonga stared stunned at the display of power and began backing away. Ron proceeded to run towards her and kick Warmonga's head off after the foolish alien stood petrified at his monkey powers. Warmonga's head was smashed off her body and she died painlessly.

Ron calmly looked over his handiwork. Ron had happily obliged their egos and accepted their challenge to a formal duel as he figured it would be the least costly to simply kill them in a two versus one format. His army of giant robots, flying mole-rat styled spaceships, and the intergalactic weaponry that he had forged had been enough cement his full control of the Planet Earth after he had tentatively gained control by threatening to destroy the world with the weather machine that he had rebuilt in Drakken's erstwhile lair. During the formative years of his global takeover, he had managed to slaughter Wade, Monique, Rufus, Yori, Joss Possible, his younger sister, and all of the villains who had grown jealous of Emperor Ron's success and sought to dethrone him. Shego, still afflicted with a good personality, had fled into permanent hiding with Drakken and was never heard from again. Judging from what the best available intel on her whereabouts informed him, she was unlikely to seek revenge for the brutal deaths of her family at the hands of Kim Possible. Emperor Ron knew that Kim Possible was the only reason that he had succeeded as much as he had; which was why he had effectively neutralized her after cementing his takeover of Planet Earth.

"Speaking of which . . ." muttered Evil Ron to himself as his minions took the bodies of the aliens to be used for further study for his next move to create genetically modified soldiers by extracting their DNA to make super soldiers that were much stronger than average. Hybrids of the aliens would be used in his push for the conquest of the universe. "I think I'm finished for the day. Killing two refuse should be enough excitement. I should head home."

He used his hover technology to fly out of his base of operations, which was Drakken's erstwhile hideout, and flew to the house formerly known as the Possible residence. Evil Ron had elected to live in a place nice and quaint instead of something luxurious. Moreover, he had wanted his takeover of the house to symbolize his victory over Kim Possible.

He opened and quickly shut the door before locking it; he smiled at what he witnessed before him.

There she sat on her knees awaiting his return; her red hair tidied and straightened behind her back, a seductive smile on her visage as she gazed up at him, and a twinkle in her eyes as she knew what to expect like each and every day since she had finished killing off all those who had attempted to either usurp them or return them to their prior personalities. All had met death's door at her bloodstained hands and now she sat patiently before him as per his desires. The only ones she ever showed mercy upon were her immediate family, who remained under heavy guard that functioned as a quasi-house arrest to keep them in check. Otherwise, his beautiful demoness killed without remorse at his command and then moved to retirement soon after to assist him in her "appropriate place" in the world that was under his heel. She had insisted upon it to him after they had fully taken down the last vestiges of rebellion to their rule, since she wanted there to be no doubt in his mind that she loved him and would never betray him.

Kim Possible sat on her knees in front of him; barefoot, wearing nothing but a comfortable dog collar around her neck, and her belly budding with her recent pregnancy of their soon to be firstborn child. Her perky breasts, smooth and creamy skin, and pink folds fully exposed for his viewing pleasure.

"My love, welcome home, dinner has been prepared and I've finished all my wifely chores around the house after I completed the assignment you gave me this morning within the execution prisons." said Evil Kim, crawling on all fours towards him like a pet. "I made it home a half hour early, so I get my prize before dinner today. I made sure to dispose of my clothes and prepare for your return earlier than usual. I've been salivating at the thought of my prize all this time."

Evil Ron felt his cock harden as she gracefully made her way to him. She move her body upward, her face planted on his crotch, and she began to unzip his pants with her teeth. Once she was finished unzipping him, her fingers gingerly began to unbutton and unfasten his pants so that she could get to her daily prize. Her eyes filled with a cornucopia of greed, lust, and love as she focused her gaze towards his nether regions. She licked her lips as she moved his pants and under pants below his knees; a cute squeal of pleasure erupted from her lips as she gazed at her treasure before eagerly taking it into her mouth.

Ron moved his head back to enjoy the wave of pleasurable sensations as his wife eagerly began sucking at her prize as she did every day after he returned from his daily work in maintaining their undisputed rule over the world. Ron Possible knew that it was only thanks to her that he ruled the world so firmly, he had elected to change his name for her upon their marriage to celebrate her deeds. All she desired now was to celebrate their victory by making as many heirs to create a long-lasting dynasty for their family.


End file.
